Recent medical advances have allowed more patients to survive serious injuries or disease processes than ever before. Unfortunately, the period of bed rest required for recovery often leads to severe deterioration of muscle strength and a corresponding inability of the patient to support full body weight upon standing. It is challenging for rehabilitation specialists to help these patients regain the ability to stand and begin ambulation, and the challenge is especially great for obese patients. A common technique in conventional practice is to summon as many colleagues as practical to lift and maneuver the weakened patient to a standing position while he or she attempts to bear full weight through the lower extremities. This technique is not only dangerous, because of the risk of a fall, but it is also psychologically degrading for the patient as the activity reinforces the patient's dependence on others.
Hospital beds have evolved over the years from conventional beds that lie flat to beds that convert into a chair position, allowing patients to begin standing from a sitting position at the foot of the bed. The sitting position does not improve a patient's leg strength and does little for preparing a patient for upright standing. Patients are still required to be lifted by hospital staff as the patient's leg muscles do not have adequate strength to support their weight.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative person support apparatuses, such as hospital beds and/or patient care beds which enable a person to perform rehabilitation exercises.